


Silence Is The Same As A Sharp Noise

by snOwtear (aesthetic_cl0wn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_cl0wn/pseuds/snOwtear
Summary: Today's a special day for Tobio, but no one's here to share his joy.
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Silence Is The Same As A Sharp Noise

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to Marshmello's Silence while reading this, idk. This felt like a slap to my own face.

This was a terrible December 22nd and Tobio hated it.

At thirteen years of age, most children would have felt unsurpassable, barely contained elation on the day they were celebrating their birthday. Families shower their child with hugs, kisses, maybe a few gifts. After all, a child's birth was an occasion worthy of some joy.

But clearly, the Kageyamas were anything but an ordinary family. Tobio sat alone at the kitchen table eating his soggy cereal. Every mouthful came with a painful swallow. His grandfather, whose condition had worsened (again), was staying overnight in the hospital. Miwa was out with friends...somewhere. she had arranged it the night before, after learning that no party was to take place. Worst of all, the Kageyama parents (Tobio suspected that the name Kageyama wouldn't stay as his mother's for much longer) were in an upstairs room, their yelling and slamming travelling through the thin walls and weaseling its way into Tobio's gut. He wanted to puke it all out of his life.

It hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, Kageyama Kazuyo was healthy. Once upon a time, Miwa cared. Once upon a time, his parents smiled instead of screaming at each other's faces the moment their eyes met. Those times, however, felt like they were ages ago. As if they were someone else's life. Someone he didn't know.

Tobio knew he had no friends. He knew he was awkward and weird. He knew Oikawa-senpai hated him. He knew he was an idiot. He was used to this feeling, this loneliness.

But he had never felt colder or emptier in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh hope ya liked this :)


End file.
